


Earning Information

by Damien_Kova



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After sneaking a look at Moxxi’s breasts for just too long and ignoring what the woman said afterward by staring at her breasts, Gaige is punished and broken in front of a crowd as punishment.
Relationships: Gaige/Mad Moxxi (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Earning Information

“Sorry, sweetheart. If you want information, I can’t just give it out for free. You’ll have to earn it somehow.~” Moxxi didn’t bother to hide the slightly sultry smile that stained her lips as she leaned over the counter of her bar, looking one of the newest Vault Hunter, Gaige, right in the eyes. She ignored the fact that the young girl was watching her breasts jiggle for just a moment before those light green eyes made their way back up to her gaze. “Understand? I don’t exactly run a charity service, you know.”  
  
Despite Gaige’s eyes being locked with Moxxis right at this moment, the sight she had just behold of those large mounds bouncing in her face as the bartender leaned over the table caused her heart to flutter. “O-Okay! How am I supposed to earn it?!” The slight cheer in her voice was as clear as the gentle blush on her cheeks as her eyes started to slowly drift back down to Moxxi’s mountain of cleavage that almost hung in her face. However, she didn’t hear the chuckle of an answer that Pandora’s sexiest woman gave when her eyes found exactly what they were after. And it caused her blush to get even worse as she heard Moxxi clear her throat to get her attention. “Sorry…”   
  
“For that, I’ll have you do something extra to earn that precious information you want. I just don’t know if you’ll still want it when I’m done with you.~” Moxxi graciously hopped over the counter of her bar, ending up beside Gaige before grabbing onto her hand. “Follow me, Sweetcheeks.”

*******************************

When the bright red curtain began to open in front of her, Gaige didn’t know just how to react. She was standing next to one of the most gorgeous people on Pandora while both of them were stark naked, the blush she had earlier only getting worse as she was forced to her knees with her head only inches from the thick cock that threatened to rival Moxxi’s bust in size. Her breath caught in her throat as the curtain fully opened to reveal her and the bar’s owner to dozens of people all standing around a stage. Gaige was at a loss for just what to do until Moxxi grabbed hold of one of her twintails and started to drag her to the center of the stage. “I-I have to do this to get the information?”  
  
“What? No. This is for ignoring me earlier when I gave you the answer you wanted. To get the information, you’ll have to do something else. This is punishment.~” A slightly sadistic smile came to Moxxi’s lips as she looked down at Gaige, seeing the look of fear and slight humiliation in her eyes. “Don’t worry. It’ll stop being a pain before you know it. You’ll love what I’m going to do to you.~” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she slapped her hardening shaft against Gaige’s soft lips, chuckling to herself. “Now, open wide, Sweetcheeks. This will be over in a flash if you just do as you’re told.”

When Gaige opened her mouth for Moxxi, she knew exactly what was going to happen. It wasn’t the first time she had either been instructed to do something like this or seen someone else been forced to. But when Moxxi’s member plunged down her throat, she wasn’t expecting something so large to make her jaw feel like it was going to dislocate after just the initial thrust. After that, the feeling of the bartender’s cock moving in and out of her throat felt far less painful and like her body had immediately gotten used to it. Maybe it was because of the wonderfully delicious taste that coated Moxxi’s length, but Gaige wasn’t going to argue as the pain quickly started to fade from her mind.

Of course, Mad Moxxi was more than happy to laugh under her breath as she brought both of her hands to the girl’s head and held her in place. In front of a cheering crowd of people who were happily and eagerly tossing bills to the duo, there was no way she couldn’t get excited from the moment. Especially as Gaige’s tongue started to travel along the length of her shaft. It just felt too incredible to not enjoy to the fullest. It only fueled her enthusiasm to know that this was going to go just as she had planned. Get a blowjob from the cute redhead to get herself going before fucking her in front of everyone and breaking her into a loving pet in the process. Moxxi’s lips curled into a bright and slightly sadistic smile as Gaige did her best to get her off.

However, Gaige didn’t expect Moxxi to pull the accessories out of her hair and make her twintails fall down to the sides of her head. Her eyes shut tightly as the bartender’s fingers threaded through her red hair and her grip shifted from the side of her head to the back of it, keeping her in place for as long as the other woman wanted. But she didn’t argue, knowing that if she did, Mad Moxxi was going to have something happen to her, even if it was something that wasn’t horrible. Gaige’s heart sunk into her stomach as she felt the older woman’s hips pull away from her face, just long enough for only the tip to rest past her lips.

A moment later, Moxxi pulled her hips back fully and happily withdrew her length from Gaige’s mouth. “That was a wonderful start to my treat, Sweetheart. But we’re far from done with your punishment.~” With one of her hands on the back of the young girl’s head still, it brought a smile to her lips to know that her new favorite Vault Hunter was staying put just like she had wanted from her. “Now, this may hurt just a little bit, but I’m sure you’re going to love it in the end.” There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation in Moxxi’s movements as she brought her now free hand to Gaige’s hip and pressed the tip of her shaft against the girl’s slick folds. “Oh my. I didn’t expect you to enjoy what I did… But it’s certainly not a bad thing that you did.~”

Before she had the chance to turn her head and figure out just what Moxxi was talking about, feeling the tip of her shaft threaten to penetrate her virgin cunt, a sharp and distressed gasp erupted from Gaige’s lips. Her eyes widened in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the bartender forced her now hard shaft as deep into her pussy as it could go in one tantalizingly slow thrust. The feeling of the massive member stretching and spreading her inner walls caused the Vault Hunter to bite down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet, only to gasp and whine when Moxxi’s hand tugging on the back of her head caused a small yelp to leave her.

Of course, everyone that was around them heard the moan that escaped Gaige a moment later. A moment that made Moxxi incredibly happy that she was punishing this girl in the way that she was. Or else she wouldn’t be making the boatload of cash that she was off of this show they were putting on. She didn’t bother to wait before starting to rock her hips back and forth, causing her throbbing shaft to force its way in and out of the previously virgin cunt that she was now molding to her own shape. Every moment she made was one that she knew the outcome of before she made it. Every thrust forced a moan to leave Gaige and make the crowd go wild. And every time Moxxi pulled her hips back, she could feel the new Vault Hunter’s pussy clinging to the length of her shaft. “I know you can’t feel it, boys! But our new little display girl here, Gaige, is clinging to my cock like she just doesn’t want it to leave her!~”

Gaige’s cheeks darkened as she listened to Moxxi shout from behind her like that. She couldn’t deny that the pleasure coursing through her was better than anything she had ever felt on the battlefield before. But having her first time be in front of a crowd that could watch her every moment be treated as a display made her heart flutter and her eyes shut tight. Knowing how to react in a situation like this was something that she just didn’t know how to do, not that it mattered as every thrust she felt forced another sweet moan from her lips for everyone to hear. Gaige couldn’t even turn her head and ask for Moxxi to stop as she was fucked, the hand on the back of her head keeping her facing the crown of adoring men that continued to throw their money at her.

Listening to each and every moan that left the young girl’s lips pushed Moxxi to force her shaft as deep as she could as fast as she could. The sound of Gaige whining and moaning for the crown in front of them made her wish she had done something like this so much sooner with the cutie. Especially as she felt the girl’s incredibly tight inner walls quivering and convulsing around her cock the longer this went on. Even though her plan was to originally fuck Gaige to the point of just not wanting to leave, the way her body reacted to the slightly rough public fucking had Moxxi having second thoughts. A pussy this wonderful would be great as long as it was molded for only her shaft and no one else got a chance to touch it without her approval. “I think I’ve got a change of plans, boys! I hate to disappoint, but Gaige won’t be a display girl anymore. She’ll be my personal cumdump!~”

The next thrust that Gaige felt plunge into her was one that sent her mind spinning and her body sparking in pure bliss. Her green eyes flew open and, for the first time since Moxxi had gotten behind her, she could see the crowd cheering in front of her. Something that surprisingly enhanced the experience of having her first time taken from her, especially as the gorgeous bartender leaned over her body and pressed her large breasts against her back. It suddenly felt heavenly to be in the position that she was in compared to when this first started out as a punishment. And it showed on her face without her realizing it as her body fell forward and she was pushed into an orgasm that she didn’t think she was going to have.

Just as Gaige’s inner walls clamped down around her shaft like a vice, Moxxi knew exactly what was happening. It was hard not to as a woman herself. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she brought her hand from the back of the new Vault Hunter’s head to her hips, keeping her in place as her own orgasm rushed through her as well. With a loud moan and no care in the world for the fact that she would get Gaige pregnant, Moxxi didn’t hesitate to slam her throbbing shaft as deep as she could into that tight pussy before cumming. Rope after rope of her spunk flooded the young girl’s womb as she held her there on the stage for everyone to see, enjoying the feeling of a few bills landing on her skin as the crowd went wild from the shared orgasm the two went through. However, she was quick to drag her tongue along her lips and place the first kiss against Gaige’s cheek as the young girl panted beneath her. “Don’t worry, Sweetcheeks. We’re a long way from done and I plan to enjoy every minute that I can with you.~”


End file.
